Dbz Party Game
by artisia
Summary: Okay... Crazy story... just read! you'll see...


The Original Disclaimer goes here. Review at the end! Have fun!   
  
  
Dbz party game  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Yamcha, Vegita, Piccolo, and Bulma had just finished eating. It was a party at the Sei's. Usually the entire Dbz gang would be there, but to this party some couldn't make it. Videl, Chichi, Bra, Marron, and #18 were gone shopping. They took Krillian along. Unfortunately Bulma didn't want to go and decided to have a party.  
  
The party was going great. The food was excellent but now everyone was bored.  
Bulma decided to break the silence. "I have a great party game!" Everybody looked at her in great boredom. Bulma's game usually meant a down to Earth, quiet, and happy game for her. For everyone else it meant HELL!   
  
"Oh yeah, a party game." Their voices were flat and dull. They looked at each other desperately.  
  
"Let's write a story, but everyone together, a line or two each. You know how people do when they go camping? Sounds like fun?" Bulma was getting excited.  
  
There was a pause. Finally Goten broke in. "Story? Write? Someone please tell me the meaning of fun? This sounds so lame." Bulma was getting red.  
  
Gohan looked at Bulma. He saw that any minute she was going to scream.   
He said, "Umm ... Goten, I know it doesn't sound fun ... but it's Bulma's game!" Gohan stole another glance to Bulma. This time she was going to blow.   
  
"I... I meant that Bulma makes these games fun!" Gohan tried to cover up. Bulma tried to calm herself.   
  
"That was close!" Gohan whispered to Goten who was sitting besides him.  
  
"Everybody ready?" You could tell she was trying to keep a strait face. " I'll pass this paper around, you're only supposed to write one or two sentences, but by seeing only the sentences of the person before you. Only the person before you... understand?"  
  
"I don't have time for this Woman. I was here for the food and since it's all gone, I'll go!" said Vegita.  
  
"No you don't! You have to stay here and play the game. It'll be fun!" said Bulma.  
  
"A Saiyan King will not take orders from a third class human. I have more important things to do. Kakorrat, come sparring with me, now!"   
  
Bulma got hold of a frying pan. Goku glanced at Bulma. He could tell that the right thing to do was to play the game. "Uh Vegita, you sure about that? I think we better stay here for the game."  
  
Bulma was right in front of Vegita. "WILL YOU PLAY THIS GAME?!" she was ready to hit him across the head. "Or would you rather sleep with your son and your daughter tonight?"  
  
Vegita remembered the last time he had to do that. He hadn't gotten any sleep. Trunks had a habit of talking in his sleep and Bra liked to keep the lights open when she went to bed. Finally when Vegita did go to sleep ... in the morning he found himself covered with shaving cream and his hair sprayed pink. That sight was hideous.   
  
Trunks interrupted Vegita's thoughts. "Yeah mom, that would be so fun, if dad slept in our room tonight! Hey Goten, wanna sleep over if dad has to sleep in my room?"  
  
"Sure, sounds fun to me!" Trunks and Goten had evil looks and grins on their faces.  
Vegita looked at the two and then sat down.   
"Better. Now let's start the game!" Bulma handed everyone a pencil. "I'll start!"  
  
The paper was being passed around. "Hey it could be worse!" whispered Pan to Yamcha who were at the other side of the circle getting bored waiting for their turn.  
"I heard that! What could be worse than this? I can't believe I came to this stupid party. I'd leave but that crazy lady will hit me on the head with the frying pan." Piccolo whispered to Pan. Piccolo was sitting on the other side of Pan.  
"Hehehe!" Yamcha by mistake laughed out loud on Piccolo's remark.  
  
"What are you laughing for you pathetic excuse for a fighter!" smirked Vegita from all the way across the room.  
"Nothing!" replied Yamcha.  
  
Just then Vegita got a cold glare from Bulma so Yamcha and Vegita shut up again. The paper was still being past around. In the entire circle Bulma was the only one who was having fun and getting impatient to see what the story turned out to be like.   
  
By this time, almost everyone had gone. Vegita was the last person and it was his turn. Finally Bulma got the paper back.  
"Good, everyone done! Who wants to read it now, volunteers please!" she was perky.   
No one wanted to read the story out loud. They all avoided eye contact with Bulma, but Bulma wasn't going to let anyone ruin her fun.  
"Fine, be that way! Trunks, you read it out loud." Said Bulma.  
"Mom, why me?" Then Trunks got a stare from Bulma. "Fine, I'll read it."  
He took the paper on which the story was written. After a pause he started to read.  
  
The Story  
  
Bulma: Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who wanted to marry a handsome, young, rich, perfect prince. One day she left to find a perfect man.  
  
Goku: Then she saw him. They met; soon he had to leave her because he had to train so he could save the world.  
  
Gohan: He was left alone to train. He trained hard and long. He grew very strong, now he was strong, smart, and in love.  
  
Goten: He was in love with food. When he wasn't training he loved to eat.   
  
Trunks: A monster came to test his training but he couldn't fight the monster because he was too fat from eating.  
  
Yamcha: So he decided that he should make a deal with the monsters. He would arrange a date for him if he let him go.  
  
Pan: The monster agreed. The monster's date was going very well. Suddenly the girl changed to her real identity. She was a monster too.   
  
Piccolo: The two monsters had a huge battle to see who was stronger. The battle continued.  
  
Vegita: Finally a stronger guy named Vegita came. The monsters were no matches for him. He blast them into another dimension. Then Vegita became the King of the Universe.  
  
End of Story  
  
"Hey where did my princess go? The story was supposed to be about the princess." Wined Bulma.  
  
"Yea but I liked the prince. Heheheh fat prince. That was funny!" laughed Goten  
  
"The best part was Vegita: King of the Universe!" boasted Vegita.  
  
"So you actually had fun huh?" said Pan.  
  
"Nope, I'm just saying that I am the strongest. Kakorrat's brat, tell your brat to shut up!" said Vegita to Gohan.  
  
"You know something Vegita, you did have fun and we DO HAVE names!"  
  
"What ever!" said Vegita with a smirk.  
  
"See, it was fun!" said Bulma. She was proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" everyone said in that same flat dull tone.  
  
"Then how about another game?" asked Bulma caught up in the moment.  
  
"Umm... Buh-Bye!" everyone said and disappeared in anime style.  
  
The End  
Okay.... That was crazy. It was done when I had too much sugar so don't blame me! See what candy, chocolate does to your mind? Ahhh! :o  
Lol  
Well review! Have fun!  



End file.
